


The Past, The Present, and Future of Meade

by FanficWriterfan83



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriterfan83/pseuds/FanficWriterfan83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradford and Claire Meade had a third child; a daughter named Paige whom they given up for adoption since birth.  Trouble is brewing among Meade Publications and the only hope of saving the company from the greedy hands of Wilhelmina Slater is the helpings of Claire's lost daughter. This story will be based loosely between season 2,3 and 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ugly Betty or any of the characters that shows up in this story. I do own the plot and the original character. I don't own any plot lines or characters from the TV show Gilmore Girls either.

Note: This chapter is the background that will needed to be known before I really start to write. Claire in this chapter is about 40 years old and Bradford a couple of years older.

Late 1980’s

This wasn’t suppose to happen to her again especially at this age of her life.

Claire Meade looked down at the pregnancy test that was in her hands. The sign was a positive.

“What does it say Claire? Said her husband, Bradford as the couple hid away in their private bathroom in their bedroom.

“It’s positive” said Clare looking terrified.

“What the hell happen? This wasn’t supposed to happen to us.” Bradford sounding angry and he paced up and down.

“We were so careful.” Clare said as she sat down on the top of the toilet seat. “What are we going to do about this?” said Bradford as he stopped and stared down at his wife.

“I’m not sure, we only planned for two not three children and at this moment both our boys are already a hand full.” said Claire.

“Then tomorrow you go downtown and get an abortion.” said Bradford.

Clare looked straight up at her husband with a horrible expression on her face. “You know I can’t do that Bradford, I will never kill an ancient baby because we can’t have her.” she said as she put her hand on her stomach.

“Fine, then you will leave here and come back after that child is born and put it into adoption.” he said.

Clare agreed to her husband subjection.

Early the next morning Clare and Bradford told their two young sons, Alex and Daniel that she was going to rehab and won’t be back for quite awhile.

Early the next morning, Claire Meade left her family and got into hiding.

12 months later, she returned to her family. That night after putting their sons to bed, Bradford found his wife in her office looking down at several paper work.

“About the child” he said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

“It was a beautiful baby girl, Bradford. She a copy of Daniel.” she said as she handed him a photo of their newborn daughter.

“I’m so sorry Claire.” he said knowing quite well it was very hard for her to give up the daughter Claire always wanted.

“I named her Paige and she was quickly adopted by a loving married couple.” she said.

Bradford just stayed quiet. “I’m going to bed.” said Claire as she got up came over and give her husband a kiss before heading out of the office and towards upstairs to their bedroom.

The wheels in the mind of Bradford Meade started turning.

Early the next morning in Bradford’s office in the Meade Building, Bradford was sitting at his desk when his receptionist called and told him his guests have arrived. A couple came into the office.

One was a tall male and the other a short female. “Richard, Emily welcome to my office.” said Bradford as he stood up and shook both their hands. “Thank you Bradford it was a surprise to get a call from you late last night.” said Emily.

“Sorry about that but when I heard that you two adopted my youngest and only daughter I had to call.” Bradford said as he sat down in his chair.

“We wanted to say thank you ourselves for picking us to raise your daughter as our own.” said Emily. “This must be hard on Claire to give up her own child so someone else can raise her.” Said Richard.

“My wife is taking this very hard I must say; this might put her right back to the bottle.” Said Bradford looking a little guilty.

“The reason I called you two into my office is that I wanted to give you this.” Bradford got up and handed Richard a vanilla envelope. “What is it, Bradford?” questioned Richard. “I want you to give this to my daughter on her 18th birthday when she becomes of legal age.” Said Bradford as he sat back down again.

“What is it?” asked Emily. “Paige’s future” said Bradford. “I need you two to make me a promise.” Said Bradford. “And what is this promise?” questioned Emily. “Don’t tell Paige about her true heritage until she turns 18 years of age. You can tell her that she is adopted but nothing else.” Bradford said.

Richard and Emily nodded in agreement. There was silence in the office before the receptionist buzzed into the office. Bradford pushed a button on the intercom on his desk. “What is it Daisy?” he asked in a firm yet polite voice.

“Fey Summers is out here waiting to see you.” The receptionist said. “Tell her I’ll be out there in a few minutes.” Bradford said before letting go of the intercom button. “We need to go anyway.” Said Emily as she and Richard got up from their chairs and started to walk toward the office door. “I’ll see you two out.” Said Bradford.

“Remember your promise.” Said Bradford as he watched the couple leave his office and walking toward the elevator. Bradford smiled as Fey entered his office wearing a long trench coat and bright red shoes.

As soon as he closed the door. Fay’s coat fell to the floor leaving her only in her bright red shoes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Ugly Betty or Gilmore Girls characters. But I do own OC and the half of the plot line though.

**Note: Sorry for the late update but RL has been a pain in the butt for me. This chapter is going to be short.**

* * *

 

17 ½ years later has passed and Paige Elizabeth Gilmore had became a bright beautiful young woman throughout the years. She goes to and about to graduate from one of the U.S most elite private school; Chilton as being one of several students with top grades of the entire school.

Her plan was to get into Yale just like her father Richard. She was planning to go into journalism and become a journalist. Richard told Paige small details about her biological parents specially her biological father throughout her growing up. Telling her she inherited her love of journalism from her biological father.

This chapter really begins when all three Meades were in Daniel’s office going through Bradford’s will.  Claire Meade had a worried look on her face as she watched her two grown up children getting worked on this unexpected pregnancy that Wilhelmina Slater recently announced.

“Pregnant my butt” said Claire to herself knowing quite well that this diva witch couldn’t be pregnant with Bradford’s child. Claire knew Bradford’s secret.

“What the hell was going on with dad when he wrote his will?” questioned Alexis as she sat down next to her mother reading Bradford’s will.

“What do you mean dear?” Claire pretending not knows what her daughter was asking.

“The ownership of Meade Publications will be split into three separate accounts for each child that Bradford has. So that means I own 1 part, Daniel owns 1 part, and what happens to the third part ownership; did dad know about Wilhelmina Slater being pregnant? Questioned Alexis.

“That baby that Wilhelmina is claiming that its Bradford’s is not really Bradford’s.” said Claire.

“What do you mean that baby isn’t dads?” asked Daniel as he sat closed by to his mother and sister.

“Your father got himself “fixed” about 20 years ago so he couldn’t father any more children.” said Claire.

“Then what about this third potion of Meade Publications? Will it be split evenly between Alexis and I? Questioned Daniel.

Claire knew it was time to tell her children the complete truth. 

Meanwhile as the Meade’s where closed up in Daniel’s office. Wilhelmina and Mark were watching nearby though the window of Daniel’s office watching as Daniel and Alex started pacing the office nervously. Wilhelmina knew why they were freaking out like that. This baby will be her pawn to get complete ownership of Meade Publications and kick out all the Meades from their own company.

“Congratulations are in order, Wilhelmina.” said Mark as he handed her a glass of champagne.

“Thank you Mark. Soon enough I will own Mode and then I’ll control and own Meade Publications.’ she said as she clink her glass against Mark.

Then all three Meades came out of the office. Alexis and Daniel talked with their mother before the elder Meade took off in a hurry.

“Should we be worry about going over there?” questioned Mark.

“No” said Wilhelmina but something deep, deep, deep down is telling her something was going up with the Meades and that could mess up her plans of taking control definitely. 

“We need to kept close eyes out with all three Meades and see what they are up too, and make sure to keep an eye out on Betty too, must likely the Meades will include her in what happening at their end.” said Wilhelmina as she and Mark watched as Daniel talked to Betty near her desk.

* * *

 

 


End file.
